El Diario
by BritannyLloyd
Summary: Una serie de mini-secuelas, narrada por la princesa Elise. Descubre las historias de su familia poco común a lo largo de los años. One shot.
1. Capítulo 1

_Querido diario_

 _Mi nombre es Elise Cathrine Frost y soy la princesa de Arendelle. Hija de la Reina de las Nieves y el Espíritu del Invierno. Reina y Rey de Arendelle. ¿Increíble, no? Y debes creer que debo sentirme especial por tener a los padres más mágicos y famosos de todos. Que debo_ ser _especial como ellos._

 _Pero no lo soy._

 _Padezco el frío como cualquier otra persona, y a pesar de que tengo sus mismas facciones, no puedo crear hielo como mis padres. Es frustrante, desalentador. Al principio me animaban para demostrar mis poderes, pero nunca ocurría nada. Con los años, seguía sin ocurrir, y al ver mi infortunio, mis padres dejaron de intentar. No era la única que estaba desconsolada por ello._

 _Todos en el reino e incluso en otros vecinos conocen la historia de mi padre y saben que obtuvo sus poderes luego de un suceso trágico pero heroico. Se lo había ganado. Pero yo solo tenía la posibilidad de heredarlo. Y sin embargo, yo no nací con la magia, como mi madre. Creían que apenas saliera de la panza comenzaría a congelar a todos alrededor o algo así. Y con todas mis fuerzas me aferraba a la misma esperanza de ser como mis padres. Pero no. Es triste saber que no había nacido con el don familiar, pero mamá dice que por lo menos debería estar agradecida de que soy una niña sana._

 _Más bien un milagro._

 _Al ser mi padre un espíritu, por lo que me contaron, ellos no podrían tener hijos. Hasta que un día mamá anunció su embarazo y luego nací yo. Un milagro de la naturaleza, decía, y mi loquito padre que era un regalo de la Luna. Me conformo con que me llamen Elise._

 _Papá, mamá y Pabbie, el padre adoptivo del tío Kristoff y el consejero mágico, creen que en verdad sí nací con tales poderes, que viven dentro de mí pero que están dormidos como los dragones en los cuentos de papá. Dice que algún día, despertarán. Pero a veces pienso que nunca será así. En los diez años de mi vida, jamás he logrado siquiera crear un diminuto copo de nieve. Mis padres intentan no usar su magia frente mío por miedo a que me eche a llorar como tantas veces, pero ya no lo hago. Sigo triste, aunque exista el ensueño de mi verdadera revelación. Aún sigo esperando._

–¡Vas a la escuela, vas a la escuela! – papá estaba saltando sobre mi cama, como hacía la mayoría de las mañanas. Mamá estaba apoyada en el marco mirándonos, a diferencia de papá, silenciosa, mientras rodaba los ojos y se le escapaba una sonrisa al entrar. Yo había heredado su misma sonrisa, por lo que papá decía que siempre me haría reír.

–No quiero ir a la escuela. – protesté y me escondí entre las colchas.

No había podido dormir esa noche, por lo que ya estaba despierta cuando mamá y papá entraron a mi cuarto a despertarme. Pero no quería ir a la escuela. Sabía que si lo hacía, me enfrentaría a mi pesadilla.

–¿Cómo que no? Todos los niños deben ir a la escuela. Incluso las princesas como tú. – mamá se sentó a los pies de la inmensa cama, al lado de papá, y aún sonriente _¿Por qué estaban tan radiantes cuando yo debía ir a la escuela?_

Algo curioso de ellos es que siempre van a la par, como en las pinturas de un cuadro. A veces es ella quien destaca en las reuniones reales por ejemplo, por ser Reina legítima. Pero él no se queda atrás. Para mí, es el mejor Rey que hay. Después de Santa Claus.

–Es que… es que no tengo ganas de ir hoy. – no se me ocurrían buenas excusas. – Me… Me siento enferma. _Cough, cough…_ – me tiré de nuevo en el colchón y simulaba morir de fiebre.

No fue muy convincente. Mamá puso la cara que hace cuando descubre una mentirilla mía o de papá. Fruncía el ceño mientras alzaba una ceja, cerraba los ojos y ladeaba una sonrisa que decía "sé que no es así".

–Yo creo que estás bien. Vamos, arriba, señorita. Llegarás tarde.

–¡Papá, dile algo! – me quejé. Pero él no fue de mucha ayuda.

–Algo. – le dijo a mamá. Ambos rieron de una broma que yo no entendía. – Elise, mi vida, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir. Todos necesitan educarse para ser buenas personas el día de mañana. Tú, sobre todo, para cuando estés lista para gobernar. Arriba. – papá intentó sacarme de la cama pero me aferré a los postes de madera pulida antes de que lo lograse.

Aunque lo había intentado retener, estallé.

–¡Pero es que Fredrick estará ahí!

–¿Quién es ese Fredrick? – papá me soltó y sonrió con cierta celosía socarrona. – ¿Acaso es tu novio?

No me dieron tiempo a responder. Mamá se cubrió la boca y dibujó una sonrisa aún más enormemente.

–No nos dijiste que tenías un novio, querida.

–¡No, mamá, yo no…!

–Amor – se dirigió a papá, sin siquiera oírme –, será mejor que nos dejes. Ya sabes, esto es… una charla de chicas.

–Pfff, charla de chicas. – miró de reojo a mamá quien le miraba con reproche. Casi siempre cedía. – Oh, sí, claro. – se sintió un poco apenado por ser excluido, lo pude notar. – Pero antes, Elsa, creo que tienes algo aquí… creo que es chocolate… – papá amagó a tocar sus labios con las yemas, pero en su lugar se puso justo ante su nariz, tomó su barbilla y la besó. _Puaj_. Me cubrí los ojos con las colchas.

–¡Sigo aquí! – grité tras las sábanas en un agudo ladrido. _¿Se olvidaban de mí?_

Sentí un beso en la frente, y en un sigiloso portazo, papá nos dejó a mamá y a mí solas. Ella me quitó las sábanas y la vi sonriéndome de una manera más cálida de lo que nunca hizo.

–¿Por qué echaste a papá?

–Pues porque es un metiche y esto es algo entre mujeres.

Miré hacia la puerta, casi podía saber que él seguía ahí, atento. Reí.

–Así que… Elise, cuéntame quién es ese Fredrick. – dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello blanquecino despeinado por las colchas.

– _Aghhh_ , es que ustedes me malinterpretaron. ¡Fredrick es un puerco! Es molesto, mamá, lo juro. Y muy, muy tonto. Siempre me persigue cubierto de barro y me quita mis pinceles en las clases de arte, trastabilla sobre mí en gimnasia. ¡Es una bestia! ¡No quiero seguir yendo!

Mamá no parecía entender mi descripción de Fredrick porque me seguía mirando festivamente. Acabó de peinarme con la trenza que tanto me gusta, porque cuando me miro al espejo casi siento que soy como ella.

–No puedes dejar de asistir al colegio por un niño. Además, no me parece que sea una bestia. Es solo un niño.

Salté en el colchón para enfrentarla, frente a frente, y con ojos suplicantes.

–¡Pero es que no entiendes! –chillé – En verdad no lo soporto. Incluso dice que cuando él crezca quiere unirse al ejército para servirme en el castillo y ser mi guardia personal y molestarme cada día. ¡ESTÁ DEMENTE!

Ella se echó a reír. _¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

–Ay, hija mía. ¿No entiendes? Creo que le gustas.

–¿Qué? – exasperé.

–Y creo que a ti te gusta él.

 _Puaj, puaj, puaj. Mamá no entendía nada. Malinterpretó mi reacción nuevamente._

–¡No digas eso, mamá! Se supondrías que estarías de mi lado. – ella continuaba con su melodiosa risa.

–Estoy de tu lado, Elise. Solo que pienso que es muy lindo lo que Fredrick piensa hacer por ti. Ha dicho que quiere protegerte. No deberías darle la espalda ni llamarlo tonto, pienso que es un niño cariñoso. Solo que le falta madurar. Todas las personas maduramos, incluso aunque parezca imposible. Como con tu padre. Él no era en un principio el hombre responsable – se le escapó una mueca al decir esa última palabra – que es ahora. Dale tiempo.

–¡Es verdad! – se oyó la estruendosa y firme voz de papá del otro lado de la puerta. Mamá reía mientras yo seguía en shock.

–Tal vez terminen juntos como tu padre y yo…

–¡No, eso jamás! – gritó papá. _Por fin algo de apoyo._

–Solo está siendo protector, no le hagas caso. – explicó mamá.

–¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con él por las cosas que te he dicho! Quiero ser como la Tía Mérida y jamás desposarme con nadie, sobre todo si roba _mis_ pinceles.

–Ya verás que terminará agradándote, quizá te sorprendas. Tal vez no amor porque eres joven por ahora. Aunque puede suceder que sientas algo por él en el futuro, o por ahí no. O quizás terminen casándose… –

–¡Mamá! – me quejé.

–Estoy jugando contigo. –reía. Luego me miró fijamente a los ojos. – El amor no tiene edad, ni conoce de reglas, Elise. Y recordarás lo que acabas de decir y te reirás de ti misma.

De nuevo con las charlas de amor. A veces me gustaban, pero estando Frederick en el tema no podía oír la palabra amor ni una vez más.

–¡Los que se pelean se aman, mi cielo! – vociferó papá de nuevo desde el exterior.

–Jamás. – pero no sé cómo terminé riéndome. Al igual que con mi madre, me era difícil contener una sonrisa y pronto se escapan de mí como mariposas. Papá entró y entre los dos me hicieron cosquillas hasta que me dolía el estómago. Cuando nos calmamos, papá me arrojó por los aires y me dijo:

–¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por ese Fredrick? Porque me parece haber visto un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas… – insinuó y comenzó a mordisqueármelas y besarlas con sus gélidos labios.

–¡Ay, ya déjame! – reí, apartándolo – Bueno… Tal vez no sea tan malo. Pero si tuviese mis poderes le congelaría la nariz en cuanto me quiera jalar el cabello.

Reí. Y esta vez sentí mis mejillas arder con fiereza. Debían ser las alturas.

–¿No tan malo? Mhmm, eso me suena a un "me gusta". ¿No, Els?

–Elise, no debes usar tu magia sobre nadie apropósito. Eso está mal.

–Papá siempre lo hace.

–¡Jack! – mamá abrió la boca como una enorme _o_ , pero noté que no había nota de regaño alguno. Papá siempre lograba ponernos de buen humor.

–Por supuesto que no. – papá me sostuvo en el aire y me dio una vuelta. Claro que ese era nuestro secreto. Fue una mañana de risas. Mamá lo miró, con reprimenda, él se encogió de hombros y, con la mano que no me sostenía, tomó la mano de mamá y jaló de ella hasta que estuvimos en un abrazo entre los tres.

–Oigan, ya pueden parar eso…

Los dos se miraron, extrañados.

–¿Parar qué? – preguntó mamá.

Un suave, casi minúsculo capullo de nieve cayó y se posó sobre su hombro. Luego otro, y otro. Muchos descendieron del techo y nos envolvieron en una pura y delicada lluvia.

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí. Parecía que algo inmenso los hubiese llenado de felicidad, pero yo no comprendía. Papá besó a mamá por un largo tiempo, hasta que se liberaron de su beso y nos oprimió con más fuerza.

–Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada, querida. – dijo mamá entre risas.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Querido diario,_

 _Hoy en clase nos preguntaron cuántos años tienen nuestros padres. La verdad yo no sabía, o no lo recordaba en el momento. Claro que sé lo de su inmortalidad, muy pocos conocían ese secreto. Por el bien del Reino, decían mis padres._

 _Claro que en clase tuve que inventar sus edades._

 _La realidad es que mamá tiene 34 años más o menos, pero papá… no lo recuerdo. Sé que muchos. A veces hasta él lo olvida y no le da importancia. Dice que su vida en verdad comenzó con mamá, y se puso mejor cuando yo llegué. Está loquito, se los dije._

 _Pero, ¿cuál es su secreto para continuar con sus vidas si sus cuerpos jamás envejecen? (Por lo que entendí, ese era el concepto de inmortalidad) Bueno, el secreto me lo confiaron ni bien cumplí mis once años. Según indicaron, fue porque ya era lo bastante grande para saber el secreto familiar._

 _Cada año desde que nací, cada solsticio de verano mejor dicho, vamos entre los tres a la intimidad de lo más profundo del bosque, a ver a Pabbie, el amigable troll y su tribu. Por supuesto, de joven no entendía muy bien qué era lo que hacíamos al visitar a la familia de Tío Kristoff, pensaba que solo íbamos a saludar. Sin embargo, mis padres iban a sellar su secreto por un año más._

 _¿Quieres saberlo? Bueno, no hay tanta ciencia. Sino magia. Mamá y papá se dejaban encantar por la hechicería de Pabbie, para que un velo mágico les hiciera aparentar la vejez. Solo una vez logré separarme del grupo de pequeños trolls que me "entretenían" mientras mamá y papá arreglaban "asuntos" con el viejo Pabbie._

 _Y los pude ver, a ambos, como dos_ jóvenes _. Fue una imagen chocante e impactante, porque así eran en verdad. Al segundo siguiente, se veían igual a los padres que conocí a lo largo de mi vida. Claro que el encanto no les hacía llenar de arrugas y canas, ni nada por el estilo. Para la edad que aparentaban tener, se los veía más jóvenes que al resto de los adultos de treinta y pico. Porque en verdad sus cuerpos lo eran. Como mi Tía Anna, a pesar de ser más joven que mamá, luce un poco más envejecida que ella. Solo tenían pequeñísimas arrugas, miradas adultas y cuerpos más envejecidos, pequeño para mi madre, y fornido para mi padre. Por ello se encargaban de armar esa fachada que duraba por todo un año y debía ser repuesta, para que la gente creyera que eran normales, a parte de su magia. Porque imagínense vivir en un Reino en el que su Rey y Reina jamás envejecen. Sería extraño y alarmante._

 _También lo hacen por mí, porque quieren que tenga padres normales. Bueno, lo más normales que pueden ser. Pese a ello, su fachada que ocultaba sus verdaderos cuerpos jóvenes no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Porque siguen siendo mis padres, adultos, responsables, sabios, llenos de amor, no importa cómo lucieran. Y por ello los amo tanto, se preocupan por el bien de todos a su alrededor aunque eso implique aparentar algo que no son._

 _Espero algún día ser igual de buena que ellos._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Querido diario._

 _No fui a clases el día de ayer, suerte por Frederick que no tuvo que ligarse que congelara su trasero para darle algún que otro resfrío. Porque ayer fuimos al viaje que hacemos en familia cada unos cuantos meses desde que tengo memoria. Otra de las tradiciones de los Frost._

 _Mis padres me llevaron a la vieja granja, que por cierto queda a unas horas del palacio, para visitar a los Garthf, una pequeña familia de un único pero amable anciano y su sobrino que vive con él. Me entristece ver a mamá llorar cada vez que nos vamos de allí. En un principio, le traemos regalos y dinero para ayudar con su granja al señor Garthf, comemos entre todos, papá nos hace reír y nos despedimos. Y ahí es cuando mamá deja de sonreír para llorar en silencio._

 _El señor Garthf solía ser el hombre más desdichado de todos, había perdido a su único hijo y debía sostener por su cuenta a la precaria granja. Pero mis padres siempre hacen lo posible para ayudarlo económicamente, y también sentimental. Lo visitan en cuanto pueden para hacerlo sonreír. Me gusta acompañarlos porque dicen que al hombre le hace más feliz verme con ellos. El anciano es un buen hombre, siempre intenta estar de buen humor y es en verdad muy simpático al recibirnos en su casa, no como miembros de la realeza, sino como íntimos amigos. Nunca me aburro de ir, tienen muchos animales con los que con el sobrino del señor Garthf solemos jugar y perseguir por los ricos campos cultivados._

 _Una vez le pregunté a papá por qué íbamos siempre a aquella granja si no eran familiares o algo parecido, mientras veía a mamá secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelito, caminando delante de nosotros. Papá siempre le dejaba un espacio para que ella pudiese descargarse y luego la abrazaría sin soltarla hasta ir a casa. Él me explico, en voz baja para que apenas yo lo pudiese oír._

–El hijo del señor Garthf ha sido un buen amigo nuestro, sobre todo de tu madre. Venimos a visitar a su familia en cuanto podemos, como lo prometimos que haríamos siempre. Para poder brindarle al señor Garthf un granito de arena de nuestra ayuda. Ese hombre ha pasado por mucho. Esperamos que también puedas seguir con esa tradición cuando seas mayor. – habló hinchando el pecho, e intentando sonar casual. Pero él también se veía triste. – Si no hubiese sido por su hijo, tu madre y yo no estaríamos aquí. Y tú tampoco. Le debemos más que la vida.

Mordí mi labio inferior, me angustiaba pensar en perder a mis padres.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunte con cautela. Sabía que era un tema delicado, pero no conocía la historia de nuestras visitas.

–James. James Brander Garthf. Él era un hombre muy valiente y luchador. Había trabajado casi toda su vida en hacer resurgir su granja.

–¿Qué le pasó a su granja?

–Generaciones atrás, sufrió un increíble incendio que acabó con todo, tal como su nombre lo indica. Desde entonces, los Garthf intentaron salvar la granja, sin mucho éxito. A penas tenían para comer o mantener su casa.

–¿Y cómo es que les salvó la vida?

–Bueno… Hubo un tiempo atrás, en el que tu madre y yo… Tuvimos cierto conflicto. Fue cuando ella se enteró de su inmortalidad, ya conoces la historia. Pero no la parte en la que James entra en la misma. Ella estuvo para tu madre cuando yo no pude…

–¿Tú _qué_? – le reproché, casi a los gritos. Él me miró, sorprendido, y una pequeña sonrisa de deslizó por sus labios. Siempre dice que heredé el sermón de mamá. Y luego, la sonrisa se esfumó para tomar la misma seriedad de cuando contaba la historia.

–No me mires así. – apretó mi mano con cariño mientras caminábamos por el camino de tierra – Fueron tiempos difíciles, sobre todo para nosotros. Hasta que entendimos que nuestro amor era más fuerte que nada…

–Al grano. – interrumpí. En ocasiones papá llegaba a ser muy cursi.

–Bien, bien. – no tenía ganas de retarme por mi imprudencia. En verdad estaba triste… – Elise, debes saber que así como hay bondad, y luz en el mundo, también hay maldad y oscuridad. En aquel entonces, fuerzas muy malas y vengativas quisieron acabar con nosotros y nuestros amigos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Eres muy joven para entenderlo. – odiaba que me dijera eso. – Algún día lo harás, solo espero que no debas jamás afrontar lo que tu madre y yo sufrimos.

–¿Es esa la historia que me contaste a medias de la Tía Mérida y Rapunzel y Tío Hiccup?

–Exacto. Es un poco fuerte para que la sepa una niña de solo doce años, pero supongo que la tendrás que saber al pie de la letra en algún momento, mi querida. – suspiró, como si el recuerdo le aplastara el pecho – Esas personas malvadas nos atacaron, intentaron matarnos. Nos defendimos y casi perdimos la batalla. Nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Y por desgracia, James no pudo ser capaz de salir vivo de esa batalla en la que él de por sí nunca debió haber participado. Él debía estar en su granja o en cualquier lugar menos esa guerra. A diferencia de nosotros, él era normal, sin ningún poder con el que defenderse o habilidad. Y en un descuido, su vida fue tomada injustamente. – tomó más aire. –

Pero él amaba tanto a tu madre que la había seguido cuando ella huyó de su hermana para buscar una solución a su inmortalidad, incluso estuvo a su lado cuando yo debí haberlo estado.

–¿Él la amaba? – soné sorprendida. Sí que lo estaba. Siempre creí que mi mamá y papá se amaron desde que se vieron, y no que incluso hubo alguien entre medio. Alguien que no fuese papá.

–Sí, y mucho. Casi tanto como yo.

–¿Y por qué no estuviste con ella cuando más lo necesitó?

– Elise… – dijo después de suspirar – Hay cosas que uno hace y jamás entenderás. Es ley de vida. Yo quería estar con ella, a su lado. Estaba harto de pelear, de dejarla pelear sola ante sus batallas. Pero como un cobarde, orgulloso, la abandoné. Debí haberme quedado con ella, así tal vez jamás nos hubiéramos enfrentado en esa guerra que por poco perdimos, y nadie hubiera muerto. Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos alejados, ya que nos reencontramos un día junto al resto de los chicos, nuestros amigos. Fue una travesía estupenda, hasta el día del inesperado ataque. James quería tanto a tu madre que murió por ella. La protegió con su último aliento, ni siquiera lo dudó.

–Pero si tú eras su Guardián…

–Él también lo fue, querida. Tal vez no de la misma forma, pero él la defendió. Puso la vida de tu madre ante la suya y…– miró a mamá, que caminaba delante de nosotros con la cabeza gacha, como si desease borrar su angustia con tan solo mirar su espalda. – Elsa no puede evitar sentir culpa por su muerte. Si no hubiese sido por ella, James seguiría vivo.

Aferré la mano de papá con más fuerza. Estaba claro que no había nada que yo podría hacer, más que decir que lo sentía. Miré hacia arriba, y vi como un pequeño destello corría a cuestas por la mejilla de papá. Él intentó recobrar la compostura.

–Por ello venimos, Elise. A recordar su memoria. James ha sido un héroe, a veces un poco irritante, pero él dio la vida por tu madre como yo mismo lo haría. Y eso se lo agradeceré por siempre. No habrá tenido títulos, ni medallas, ni reconocimiento mundialmente, pero tuvo más que ello. Recordaremos su poderosa valentía, sacrificio y amor, y protegeremos a quienes él no puede seguir haciendo.

Mientras caminábamos por el sendero del extenso campo hasta el carruaje que esperaba en la entrada, los tres alzamos la vista a una roca del lado izquierdo del camino. Allí había una inscripción tallada junto al símbolo real de Arendelle. "Que en paz descanse, James Brander Garthf. Hijo, amigo y héroe fidedigno, guardián y ángel protector de la Reina Elsa por excelencia. Por siempre en nuestros corazones."

E inclusive yo lloré.

Sentados en el carruaje, papá nos abrazó como hacía constantemente, pero esta vez era diferente. Era un abrazo contenedor, más sólido. El día de repente había tomado un tono gris y afligido. Y nuestras lágrimas ahogaban el lamento del eterno recuerdo de alguien querido, que incluso yo no podía impedir querer. No conocía al tal James, pero le agradecía que hubiese salvado a mis padres. Le agradecía la vida. Y esperaba que donde sea que estuviese, estuviese feliz.


	4. Capítulo 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emQuerido diario/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emMis padres hicieron muchas cosas a las que pretendieron que todas saldrían bien, entre ellas encargarse de que yo tuviese una vida social activa para no padecer lo mismo que ellos; soledad, digamos. A veces viene al palacio un hijo de mi edad de algún diplomático o gobernante de otro país para tener un día de juegos. No es tan emocionante como parece. Solo me repiten "haz la magia, haz la magia" y es todo lo que hacemos y sinceramente me aburro mucho. También hablaron con mis profesores de tercer grado de la escuela para pedirles que mis compañeros fuesen más "amigables" conmigo, si era posible. Fue súper embarazoso./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emAunque las cosas no salieron como querían, por el contrario. En la escuela, no le agrado a ninguno de mis compañeros. Tal vez es por ser princesa, o por tener magia. Quizás sienten miedo, o me ven… rara. Papá dice que son envidiosos. No lo creo de igual forma, pienso que soy yo el problema, pero no es algo que me preocupe. La verdad, hay cosas más interesantes. Sin embargo, admito que tomó tiempo, pero finalmente Frederick comenzó a agradarme y es el día de hoy que somos amigos. Bueno, más o menos. Pero con casi–un–amigo me conformo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emLa primera vez que lo llevé a palacio para que conociera a mi familia no fue tan buena como esperaba. El día ya de por sí había comenzado extraño./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"– ¡Elsa! – papá le reprimió. Había soltado mi mano y sostuvo a mamá antes de que se desplomara sobre el barandal de las extensas escaleras. Dijo su nombre como si le estuviera reprochando el hecho de casi caer. Raro. – Casi me matas del susto. Te habrías caído por las escaleras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Jack, estoy bien, puedes soltarme. –su voz se oía cansada y sin ánimos de discutir. Sacó su mano de su agarre. Papá la miró con cara de pocos esposos, diría amigos pero son más que eso. Mis ojos pasaban de uno al otro, sin comprender por qué se veían fastidiados. También noté que mamá tenía ojeras del tamaño de un cráter y se la veía en estado enfermizo. Tal vez le agarró un resfriado, pensé. Últimamente tenía muchos de esos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Elsa, no es la primera vez que pasa. ¿Lo entiendes, no? Hace meses que te sucede lo mismo, parece que te desplomas en cualquier instante. – continuó él, intranquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No exageres, no es así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Sí lo era. Hacía un mes aproximadamente habíamos ido a cabalgar en su día libre y mamá cayó del caballo cual bolsa de papas. No pudimos disfrutar mucho del día, pero por suerte solo había sido un desmayo. Unas horas de reposo y al día siguiente ya estaba como nueva, e intentábamos otra salida familiar. Y así sucesivamente. Pero todas estas, paseos, visitas, incluso ir a la misma biblioteca que queda en el piso de abajo, terminaban como la primera. Y hoy, un total día cualquiera de otoño, no era la excepción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;" – Solo estoy un poco mareada. – le calmó, pero no sirvió de mucho. – Se me pasará cuando desayune. Vamos, cielo. La comida nos espera. – tomó mi mano y sin más descendimos las escaleras, dejando a papá atónito y con el ceño fruncido en la cima de las mismas. Parecía que mamá estaba huyendo de él, y eso le molestaba a papá, que escondiera algo. Aunque supuse que solo tenía mucha hambre y estaba apurada por llenar la barriga. Igual me preocupaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Mamá, ¿segura te sientes bien? Podríamos llamar al médico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No, Elise, estoy bien. Iré a verlo en la tarde, no te preocupes. – abrió la puerta para mí e ingresamos al gran comedor. No es tan grande como suena. Solo hay una larga mesa con varias sillas. Me gusta porque puedo elegir la que quiera, aunque mamá siempre dice que me siente cerca de ellos. Como sea, ni bien llegó la comida, papá entró de un portazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Elsa. Necesito hablar contigo un momento. – dijo firme y secamente, como en el episodio de las escaleras. De hecho, no le había visto sonreír en días. Y estoy hablando de empapá/em. Ya sabía que eso significaba un tema serio y por lo visto se avecinaba una pelea. ¿Pero por qué pelearían? ¿Solo porque mamá estaba un poco enferma?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿No quieres venir a desayunar? – mamá rebotó su golpe con un tono casual. Mientras yo metía en mi boca cantidades indiscriminadas de tostaditas untadas con queso, ella no había tocado su plato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Elsa, emtenemos/em que hablar. –seguía serio. Vaya, creo que tuve escalofríos, o el jugo estaba muy frío./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Bien. – mamá arrojó la servilleta de su falda sobre el plato, impacientada. Luego me echó un vistazo a los ojos con una sonrisa que antes no estaba y mirada despreocupada, frente a los míos calados en confusión. – Tu padre está un poco preocupado por unos temas de trabajo. Termina el desayuno tranquila, después vendré a buscarte para la escuela. – me dio un beso y salió dando otro portazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Creo que ahora sí puedo sentarme donde quiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Un tema de trabajo, eso era razón suficiente para tranquilizarme, porque siempre lograban arreglarlos. No se oyeron ruidos del otro lado de la puerta del comedor, por lo que tuvieron que haber ido a su oficina o a su habitación a hablar de sus asuntos. Ni bien acabé, subí a mi cuarto a las corridas y me cambié. No encontraba mi vestido lavanda por ninguna parte, y mi cabello era un desastre, ¿cómo nadie me dijo nada? emOjalá mamá se apure para arreglarme./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Por primera vez, probé lo que mamá me enseñó tiempo atrás; hacer prendas con mi magia. Precisamente, yo no era una experta. Los cristales de hielo que quería crear me salían casi siempre deformes. Y tan claro como el agua, hacer siquiera ropa sería un desafío de alto nivel. Eso requería mucha práctica y concentración, y yo no tenía nada de esos. Aun así, lo intenté./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Batí mi mano y enfoqué en mi mente el vestido que quería crear sobre mi traje de desayuno. Luego los trazos de hielo que salían de mi mano se entretejían para crearlo y… papá tocó la puerta y mi concentración se desplomó así como el polvillo nevado. Qué decepción. Por otra parte, fue raro porque él por lo general no toca, simplemente arremete en mi habitación cual tempestad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Huh… ¿Elise?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿Y mamá? – pregunté al no verla a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Tu madre está… resolviendo los asuntos. Surgió algo con un país que no recuerdo y bueno, asuntos de Reina. Sabes que no soy tan bueno como ella, sino la ayudaría. – puso su mano en mi barbilla. Sentía mi frente caer sobre mis párpados, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo emesa/em cara. La cara que hago cuando no me gusta algo, y papá trata de que se me vaya. – Pero por otro lado, tu madre me ha mandado a que cumpla una misión más importante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿Qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Peinarte y vestirte para la escuela. – intentaba sonreír como si la idea le agradase. Era malo para fingir esas cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Hay doncellas para eso, papá. No tienes que–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No vamos a molestarlas por algo tan simple. Lo haré yo y está decidido. – se levantó sonriendo. Una sonrisa sospechosa. – Ahora, ¿dónde se suponen que las niñas guardan sus vestidos? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Una hora más tarde y yo llegaba tarde a la escuela, con el pelo rubio enredado en dos colas de caballo ridículas. Papá se había esforzado, por lo que no dije nada cuando lo que quería era gritar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Al final del día, Frederick me acompañó a casa, se suponía que íbamos a pasar juntos la tarde en casa. Estaba más emocionado que un conejo al saber que iríamos en carruaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡Santos cielos! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Es eso oro? – señalaba las ruedas y saltaba alrededor de los caballos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Supongo. – elevé los hombros. Entramos y en todo el camino no puro parar de babear al ver el interior. Me reí al pensar lo que sería al ver el palacio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Como era de imaginar, Fred puso un pie en el alfombrado y gritó: ¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO! Tapé su boca con mi mano cuando todos los empleados se giraron al vernos, y lo arrastré lejos de nuestra escolta. Nos persiguió hasta que se cansó de buscarnos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Fuimos al cuarto de juegos y le mostré mis juguetes. Las doncellas procuraron que Olaf se mantuviese fuera de alcance para evitarle a Frederick un ataque al corazón. En seguida le mostré pinturas, armaduras, el jardín y le presenté algunos soldados. Al final, quedaba presentarles mis padres, y quizás después les robaríamos las bicicletas a mis primos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Frederick estaba más que excitado por conocerlos. Quería saber si eran tan altos como decían, y si es verdad que mi padre tiene barba, como decía su primo Jeff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Fuimos entonces a su oficina, donde me dijeron que estaban. Pero antes de tocar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Mamá salía de allí casi corriendo, ni siquiera nos vio del otro lado. Solo salió como estampida y dobló a la derecha. No pude ver su rostro, pero sí sus pisadas que dejaban huellas de escarcha. Mala señal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"El pánico me inundó, y quise sacar a Frederick de allí, aunque fuese por la ventana. Pero a la vez sentía el reflejo de seguirla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Papá salió un segundo más tarde tras ella, y al igual, no nos prestó atención. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una hija para captar la atención de sus padres? Tomé a Frederick de la mano y eché a correr a por ellos. En un rápido vistazo, vi su cara de terror y confusión. No era el único./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Los alcanzamos unos pocos metros más adelante. Me paré enfrente, no tenían opción más que mirarnos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Mamá, papá, él es–/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Ahora no, Elise. – respondió tosca mamá y siguió de largo por el pasillo, cubriéndose el rostro. Papá me miró de soslayo, casi como una disculpa, y la siguió. Mamá era rápida, ya estaba al final del pasillo y estoy segura de que papá hubiese deseado perseguirla volando, pero ya nunca lo hacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Frederick a mi lado soltó mi mano. Estaba decepcionado y un poco dolido, juzgando por cómo se arremangaba la camisa descolorida. ¿Qué clase de padres huyen del único amigo de su hija?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Lo siento, Fred. Esto nunca ha pasado. – intenté disculparme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"A pesar de su repentina tristeza, quiso sonreírme en respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No hay problema. Pero… Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a casa. Mi tío quiere que regrese antes de las seis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"– ¡Pero recién llegas! – le supliqué. Que se vaya podría significar una ruptura en nuestra recientemente forzada amistad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–En serio, Elise. Fue muy divertido. Tu casa está de lujo. Mi casa entra como cien veces aquí. – su risa se resplandeció para luego apagarse. – Pero debo irme. Saluda a tus padres– ¡El Rey y la Reina! – se corrigió. – por mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, cabizbajo. Corrí hacia él, lo tomé del brazo y le dije que le acompañaría. Nunca hallaría la salida por sí sólo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Cuando Frederick se subió al carruaje de regreso a casa, ya sin la emoción de la primera vez, corrí de nuevo a la segunda planta, a la habitación de mis padres. Me importó un comino la invasión a su privacidad y de que yo no tenía permitido entrar sin permiso, pero lo hice. No había nadie allí. Corrí a su oficina, aún más encrespada. Nada. Al comedor. Lo mismo, nada. Y así en todas las habitaciones que se me ocurrían hasta que mis piernas temblaban. Apenas logré llegar a mi cuarto para permitirme tumbarme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué rayos sucedía?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Desarmé mis horribles coletas y me puse el pijama, aunque apenas eran las siete. Lo que significaba que no bajaría a cenar siquiera, no sin la ropa adecuada. Esa era mi rebelión. Abracé la almohada y ya no pude retener el llanto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Miré el reloj y eran las diez y media. No recordaba haberme dormido, sin embargo. La cabeza me dolía, aún risueña por el mal momento. Limpié las lágrimas secas con mi manga y salí en busca de alguien. No me topé con ninguna doncella en el camino a su habitación, no solían haber sirvientes en esa ala, a excepción de las damas de compañía y mayordomos. Quise estar segura de que a mis padres no se los había comido la tierra. No antes de que les dijese lo que tenía que decir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Y fue ahí que pasó lo más extraño del día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Bostecé una vez más antes de tocar su puerta. Pero no fue necesario tocar. La misma estaba entreabierta. Nunca dejaban la puerta abierta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Me asomé con cautela por ella. Las velas salpicaban la habitación en tonos cálidos. No los veía a ellos, sino sus sombras, y algunos restos de escarcha en los muebles. Y luego, los oí gritar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡Ya para, Jack!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡No, Elsa! ¡Tú para! ¿No te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡No es emtú/em problema, sino mío! ¡Y dije que dejes el tema! –parecía que mamá tenía un nudo en la garganta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡Tus problemas se convirtieron en míos desde el día en que nos casamos, maldita sea! – me tapé la boca, aplastándome más contra la puerta. Papá hacía sonar algo tan lindo como un sermón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡PERO ESTE NO ES TUYO!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em¿Qué problema?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ti y piensas en nuestra hija?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡No metas a Elise en esto!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡ES NUESTRA HIJA, JODER! ¡Claro que tiene que estar involucrada!¡¿No te importa acaso?! ¿No te importo yo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! – mamá lloraba. – ¿CÓMO NO ME VAN A IMPORTAR?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¡Demuéstralo entonces y sal por esta puerta– papá la abrió de un sopetón, enviando una brisa que sacudió su melena y la de mamá unos pasos más atrás. Ambos pares de ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y las bocas casi tocaban el suelo. Yo permanecía paralizada. Nunca los había escuchado discutir así. Nadie se movió por lo que me pareció una eternidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Las lágrimas me cayeron como un reflejo de mamá./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Jack… – susurró ella aterrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Papá se arrodilló lentamente y me abrazó, dejando de lado el velo afilado que los cubría unos minutos atrás. Posiblemente porque no quería que comenzara a hablar, a hacer preguntas que empeoraran la situación. Mamá nos apreciaba de lejos y no tardó mucho en unirse a nosotros, a contenerme. A emcontenernos/em. Como si no hubiese peleado con papá, me envolvió a mí y a él entre sus brazos. Con nuestras cabezas unidas, papá fue el único que se atrevió a hablar. Ni una lágrima le afectaba como a nosotras, pero no quería decir que no estuviese afligido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Elise… Lo que oíste… Lo que oíste, – buscaba las palabras. – no fue más que una discusión. ¿Recuerdas el tema del que te hablé esta mañana? – me miró directo a los ojos, los suyos un poco más animados. Asentí. – Bueno, de eso se trata. Elsa y y… Tu madre y yo hemos estado estresados por ello, y por eso nos gritamos. ¿No es así… cielo? – se dirigió a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Mamá nos miró a los dos, y sacudió la cabeza en asentimiento con una media sonrisa. Le hubiese limpiado las lágrimas del rostro si no hubiese estado paralizada todavía por la angustia, estrujando mi vestido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Pero todo está bien ahora. – me aseguró ella con un hilillo de voz, aunque dudaba de ello un poco. Pero podría confiar en sus palabras. Al menos eso suponía. – Eres joven para comprender ahora, pero algún día lo harás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿No se van a separar para siempre? – dije mientras me sorbía la nariz. Papá usó para limpiarme su pañuelo verde de traje que aún vestía pese a la hora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No, hija, no. – dijo ella en un melodioso tono convencedor. – Jamás. Lo que tu padre y yo tenemos no se rompe simplemente por una disputa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Jamás. – concordó él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Ya lo dijo tu madre, Elise. Un problema político. Uno emenorme/em. Que no entenderías. Pero estoy seguro de que tu emmadre/em lo podrá emresolver/em. – por algún motivo, se esforzaba por resaltar cada palabra. Mamá solo fijaba su mirada en mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–¿Están seguros que es eso? – pregunté. ¿Tanto problema por trabajo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–Por supuesto. –dijo él. Madre asintió a continuación. Y con ello bastó para que desaparecieran las manos invisibles que estrujaban mi corazón. Desaparecieron las dudas. La mayoría de ellas por lo menos. Yo les creía. Y todo debía estar bien entonces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"–No volveremos a pelear por ello, Elise. Lo prometemos. – mamá impuso. – Ahora, ve a dormir. Acompáñala a dormir, Jack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Papá tomó mi mano y me sacó de allí con delicadeza. Vi cómo mamá se encerraba en su recámara cuando salimos. Me llevó a mi cama, me arropó y se despidió con un beso en mi frente. Lo vi irse y no volver la vista atrás. Entonces me imaginé que volvería a su habitación y seguirían gritándose hasta que les duelan las gargantas. O solo se abrazarían y dormirían, mamá llorando y el acariciando su pelo. O ambas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Como fuese… Esa noche no pude dormir./span/p 


End file.
